willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster School
Monster School is a popular Willcraft Animations series about a class of monsters that are going to learn how to be a monster. Herobrine is the teacher, together with a witch called Hildegarde. Story Each episode is a new lesson, and the monsters are usually given a task without any instructions. Therefore they aren't technically educated by their teacher, they are just put in a situation that they solve themselves, more like a test. The series is a comedy, and the monsters are often doing something wrong or just something that can be considered funny. Characters Teachers *Herobrine - The famous Minecraft creepypasta. He is the main teacher and possibly the principal, and he often uses his powers in class, mostly to teleport the students somewhere, revive dead students and more. *Hildegarde - A powerful witch that held the brewing lesson and invited the new students to the school. Workers *Zombie Vilagers- They are workers at the Monster School. They do everything from janitors to cafeteria workers. Students (In mob ID order) *Creep Creeper - A quite lazy student that usually steals other students' work and getting helped instead of actually working. Although if he has to, he does. *Skellington Skeleton - An awful archer, but an gifted cook. His life is pretty ironic, because he doesn't eat and a skeleton's main weapon is bow. *Witton - Skeleton A stupid and clumsy wither skeleton, who loves violent sports, which suits his wither skeleton personality. *Spider - Spider Skellington's best friend. He loves to use his spider abilities like climbing and shooting cobwebs whenever he gets the chance. *Zombee - Zombie A zombie that wants to learn, but his lack of brain makes it a bit hard. *Zupay - Villager A baby zombie villager whose mind is created of pure evil. *Mucus - Slime A slime that comes from France, skilled in the art of engineering. People often doesn't understand why his name tells that he is french, since "Mucus" means the same in both French and English. *Ghist - Ghast A lonely head-collecting ghast with an attraction to withers. She secretly has a crush with Multus since he is a Wither and has three heads. *Zombieswine - Pigman The bully of the class and Endie's archenemy. He hates Mucus for almost always getting good grades. *Endie - Enderman A friendly, artistic, but sometimes lazy enderman. He loves building sculptures. He is friendly to everyone in the class except Zombieswine. He is the viewers's favorite student. *Cavell - Spider A cave spider that always denies help, claiming that he does fine on his own. He also refuses the fact that he is small. He's bad at jumping, since he has fallen to his death multiple times when trying to leap over a gap. *Silvester - Silverfish A cowardly silverfish who loves digging and exploring new areas. *Blaise - Blaze An easily enraged blaze. She dislikes Creep, and ironically they often have to work together. *Maggie - Cube A magma cube that loves eating. Thanks to her appetite she can grow in size and split up, having her clones helping her with her school work. *Multus - Boss A wither who's heads have different personalities. The right one is pure evil and the left one is good, the middle one mostly listens to one of them and likes scaring people. Episodes *'Monster School - Crafting '- The first episode. The students got to learn how to craft things. *'Monster School - Cooking'- The students got to learn how to cook things. In the end of the lesson Creep nearly blows the classroom up. This episode served as Christmas video because its release date was close to Christmas and Willcraft didn't have enough time to make a more Christmas-ish video. *'Monster School - Stealing' '- '''The students broke into a human's house and stole his things. Most of the students died because of traps, guards or even team kills'.' *'Meet the Students''' - The names and personalities of the students were revealed. *'Monster School - Hiding '- The students were sent to a forest where they weren't supposed to get spotted by any humans. This was the first time that Endie looked into a human's eyes and lost control of himself. Many people didn't understand how Ghist could get the best grade in this lesson, but it was because she hid behind a tree despite her bigger-than-tree size, and the human didn't even see her when walking around the tree. *'Monster School - Brewing' - Hildegarde taught them how to make potions. There was a reference to the Gulliver mod in this episode, Zombieswine managed to brew a potion that made him grow using a mushroom (attached to his head, because Hildegarde turned his head into a mooshroom for not paying attention in class). *'Monster School - Combat' - The students got to fight a human (that Herobrine kept reviving) in an arena. In the end of the episode there was a short video showing Hildegarde sending invitations to all the monster types not in school. *'Meet the New Students' - Witton, Zupay, Cavell, Silvester, Blaise, Maggie and Multus were introduced. (Zupay never got/was not seen receiving an invitation, but still came with the others.) *'Monster School - Mining' - Not very necessary for monsters, but after many requests about a mining lesson it was made. This was the first lesson with the new students, and the first time a student was absent. (Silvester, who overslept.) *'Monster School - Acrobatics' - The students got to learn how to get past difficult obstacles. There was no grades shown in this episodes, causing many negative reactions. It turns out Willcraft just wanted to see how people would react since many often complains at the grades, but after too many complaints about the lack of grades he added them in an annotation. *'Monster School - Trick or Treat '- It's Halloween! The students are out trick-or-treating in a village controlled by mobs. The whole point was to see how many of them can survive the student's tricks, Herobrine didn't appear in this video. *'Monster School - Merry Christmas!' - Endie has been voted Monster Santa and is given the task to deliver presents for all monsters for Christmas!! Meanwhile, Zupay is informed that he didn't become monster Santa and then he dressed up into a Scrooge outfit and gave horrible presents to the ones who didn't vote for him to murder them. *'Monster School - Combat #2' - The sequel to the Combat lesson, all the students learn how to fight, but this time, they fight against each other to see who's the best, eventually the best fighters were Zupay and Endie, because they both got a A. *Monster School - Scaring - The students had to scare a sleeping human- killing the human was a fail. The level of fear that felt the human was measured by a Scare-o-meter. Zupay and Endie got A's again. Trivia *Many people have asked for the Enderdragon as a student, but it wouldn't fit in the classroom and there's also only one Enderdragon per world, so it must have been educated already. **BUT other fans have said that the Enderdragon should be the principal of Monster School. *Monster School is the main reason to Willcraft Animation's popularity. *The result of the popularity of Monster School lead to 4 fan made episodes by FireFlame682176: Farming,Building,Trading, and Enchancting(Only halfway) and a fan made series,Minecraft Player School, by Shane which has 8 episodes: Farming,Crafting,Brewing,Fighting(Combat),Scaring, parkour, redstone and students vs RexTheGamer.Ironically, both series by Shane and Willcraft had new students (with Shane's series getting a new classroom). *All of Willcraft's videos relating to Monster School ( Lessons and Meet The... episodes ) have gotten at least a million views. *Monster School's most popular student is Endie evidenced by the fact that he won the voting for Monster Santa on the Christmas episode. Category:Monster School Category:Episodes